The present invention relates generally to hand held steam generating devices, and more particularly relates to a creaser accessory device configured to be removably coupled to a hand held steam generating device for steam creasing of a portion of a garment.
One conventional manually operable device for pressing fabric includes triangular-shaped jaws with flat surface portions that face each other. The jaws have handles pivotally connected together so that the two flat surface portions can be moved to be separated for inserting fabric between them, or in parallel pressure engagement for pressing the fabric. One of the jaws includes an electric heating element with an adjustable thermostatic control.
Another hand held steam presser includes a support with steam holes, and a pressure plate with steam exit holes releasably secured to the support plate. The pressure plate is movable towards the support plate counter to the pressure of a spring.
Another type of steam creaser includes first and second members pivotally connected together, with at least one of the first and the second member providing heat. Fabric can be positioned between the first and second members for heating of the fabric.
It would be desirable to provide a creaser accessory device for a hand held steam generating device that can be removably coupled to a variety of steaming brushes or to the creaser accessory device for steam creasing of a portion of a garment inserted in the creaser accessory device. The present invention addresses this need.